He Will Never Be You
by purplecake42
Summary: Since no one actually wrote much about what happened after 3x18 I've decided to do that.


**Hello everyone! First I'd like to thank for the lovely reviews! I was so thrilled and just couldn't wait to post this. Also I want to thank my friends for their amazing support and tremendous help, I wouldn't be able to do this without you! 3**

 **The story takes place after the events of 3x18.**

 **It's rated M...**

"I was hoping we could talk," she said carefully, the heart shape of her lips pulled into a frown. Kurt gave her a look, noting she still wore the robe from earlier that day.

"Anything you have to say can wait until I'm dressed again."

"Actually, Kurt, no it can't," Diane said and before Kurt could react, she was pulling open the shower door and stepping inside. Kurt turned on her, pressing his back against the cool tile of the shower wall and his hands reflexively went to cover his crotch.

"Diane what the hell are you-"

Nothing happened with Jack and me. Do you want to know why?" Diane's eyes were bright, glowing and wide to display a patina of earthy hues. She stepped forward, never breaking her stare, until the hot spray from the shower-head painted her robe onto her skin. Kurt tried to look away, wanting to look upset, but she reached for him and closed her hands over the hard set of his jawline. Kurt shook his head slightly, focusing away from her body as he held onto the remembrance of that guy in his mind.

"I saw him in your office today, you seemed pretty close." Kurt couldn't help the slight tremor in his voice. Diane was right there, inches away and that flimsy robe of hers was so wet, it left more to his imagination than her usual suits did.

Kurt swallowed and was surprised to hear the light melody of Diane's laugh. Her smile warmed her face and she peered up at him, with her hair wet and hanging limp against her eyes.

"Oh trust me, he tried to get something to happen. We had a thing once. But…I turned him down. Don't you see? Have you noticed how I look at you? I care for Jack, I really do...but he's just a friend to me. Nothing else. Besides, he's not you" Her hands slid away from Kurt's face and trailed fingertips along the broad width of his shoulders. "He'll never be you."

Diane closed the distance and pressed her chest against his, only a thin scrap of cloth lay as a barrier between them. Kurt could feel the firm swell of her breasts pressing against his body and he glanced down, half distracted, admiring the way they pooled within the dipping V of her robe. He swallowed again.

"Diane... what are you doing?" Kurt whispered, but Diane didn't bother with a response. Instead she lifted her body on her toes, slid her hand to cup the base of Kurt's neck and pulled his lips against her own.

They were softer this time and while he wanted to believe she reserved such tenderness for him alone, he had to wonder how much of it was real and how much was not. He wondered how many other men she has kissed with such vulnerability before. He couldn't help but be jealous.

Diane pulled away, their lips smacking wetly from the water trailing their faces. She smiled at him again, a sheepish laugh leaving her lips with her exhalation. Kurt couldn't help but grin at his luck on how he was with this amazing woman and at the same time a lethal lawyer. Only God knows why. A woman he has desired for a very long time.

Suddenly his vanity seemed of little consequence. Kurt lifted his hands away from his body, leaving himself exposed and smoothed gentle fingers against Diane's wet hair. They both relented to the same burning need when their lips met once more.

Diane tasted as sweet as she sounded. Honey and mint that coalesced against Kurt's tongue and shot sparks through his mind. She hummed against him, opening her lips and flicking her tongue playfully at his own. He just loved when he kissed her like that. Mouths open, exploring, reaching, discovering, melting against each other in a unity of desire Kurt had no idea either of them possessed.

His length grew, surprisingly ready in such a short time. When Diane reached for him, tracing fingertips against the sensitive underside, Kurt gasped against her mouth.

Diane's smile went from sweet to playful and she pulled at her robe, discarding it into the thin puddle at their feet.

Kurt could not help but look at her. Naked and pink from the heat of the shower. She looked sultry. She looked seductive and he wanted to take every bit of her. He wanted to drink her down to quench a thirst that he had dared not acknowledge since the moment his eyes first drew her in.

"Diane…" he began, unsure of what words would follow, but she simply reached for Kurt's hand, lifting it and cupped it softly against her left breast. Kurt grinned at her then he slowly took in the sight of his hand against the gentle curve on the underside of her breast. His other hand followed of its own accord and Kurt's fingers pulled them more roughly into his palm. He admired the pale rosy hue of her nipples. His thumbs traced against the hardening nubs and he lifted his eyes when Diane shivered. She stared at him, her eyes like saucers and she nodded encouragingly.

"Diane if you want this… if you want us… can you please let down the facade? I want you as you really are. I want the woman and not the lawyer."

Diane's eyes hardened a little but she quickly looked away. She pressed her lips together, nervously, but the hard shift of her hip against Kurt's erection made it clear to him that she was still very much in the game.

"I'm sorry, I'll do my best."

Alright then, Kurt accepted that. He knew the score about Diane long ago so who was he to insist she be anything but who she was, even if it took her a while to let her guards down. While he was lost in a maze of ice, fated to awaken a lifetime later, Diane had spent her youth having any scrap of weakness she ever thought she harbored pounded out of her on a daily basis until nothing was left. She had to be strong, as her father said so. The very notion that she was willing to show this much to him without advantage or gain was profound. He also had to admit that what she was doing with her hips was pretty amazing as well.

Kurt reached around, cupping fingers against the supple swell of Diane's rear and jerked her against him once more as his other hand kneaded, pinched and teased at her breast.

The act made Diane suddenly moan deep in the back of her throat and Kurt couldn't help but smile. While the taste of her kisses became lost to the wet heat and steam, Kurt couldn't get enough of the feeling of her mouth against his. He adapted quickly, dancing his tongue between her teeth and gliding it over her own. She pressed harder against him, pinning his hand between them, as she worked her whole body along his.

When their lips parted, Kurt was surprised to see how flushed and turned on she had become.

"Please Kurt," she groaned, her eyes closed and brow furrowed as she lost herself to the feel of him. "Please."

Kurt McVeigh prided himself to believe he was a gentleman, but this was about all he could take. He gave in to her spell.

Kurt released Diane, digging fingers into the soft curve of her shoulders and thought briefly on how small she felt in his arms, before he twisted and pushed her against the slick tile of the stall.

Diane grunted, the gasp escaping her, but recovered an instant later as she reached out for him.

She lifted her leg, hooking it against Kurt's hip, as her hands trembled in their efforts to guide him inside of her. Kurt dipped, catching her other leg into his arm as he pulled her up off of the floor and balanced her between him and the wall.

Diane looked up at him, her lips parted, her eyes hooded from the haze of sex between them and her breasts heaved, as she drew shallow breath into her lungs.

"Kurt…" she groaned, "Stop making me wait!"

Kurt dipped his head, taking one firm nipple between his teeth as he shifted his weight and drove himself inside of Diane with a forceful lunge that her body received in a way that almost wept gratitude.

Diane threw back her head, rocking her shoulders forward to compensate and cried out towards a ceiling coated in condensation.

Kurt rocked, driving himself deeper and Diane's moans only lengthened from the effort.

"God, Kurt!" she panted between gasping breaths.

Her words, the amazing sounds leaving from her mouth, was all motivating Kurt to carry on. He stepped back, allowing Diane to balance her shoulders against the wall, then scooped her legs into his arms. She opened up to him then, body hot and needing with the slick heat of her arousal, while Kurt drove into her with a slow steady rhythm that left her legs shaking.

"Fuck! Diane!" Kurt growled out through his teeth and could hardly believe such a word fell out of his mouth. The reaction was instantaneous as Diane groaned and rolled her hips into each one of Kurt's thrusts.

"Oh, god! Do that again. Say it again," she moaned, her breasts bobbing from the momentum of his exertion. Kurt's hesitation was brief, the reward out weighing his convictions.

"So you like me fucking you? You fucking like the way I feel? Oh, Diane...You feel so... fucking... good," he groaned out and while he suddenly felt like a naval cadet, he couldn't help but smile at the way it tore Diane apart.

She cried out, eyes squeezed tight as she lost herself to a moment of bliss and raked trembling fingers down the length of Kurt's broad arms.

"You're so horrible at that but it's still so hot!"

She reached down, rubbing fingers at the place just above where Kurt thrusted in and out of her and he was mesmerized by the sight. He could feel himself building it up, the way his balls pulled tight against him, as he deepened the long pounding strokes of his length into Diane's body. He wanted this feeling to never end, but he knew it would soon and if he could just get Diane over the edge…

Carefully, Kurt slid Diane's legs onto his shoulders, repositioning his angle, then slipped a hand down to that lovely warm opening and took over the efforts she was taking there.

Within moments, Diane's behavior became alien to anything he has ever seen from her before. She screamed, her body arching impossibly in a way that only her arguments would allow and a warm rush of wetness convulsed around Kurt's shaft as she shuddered through her orgasm.

The experience of it and the way she seemed to come so utterly undone was enough to allow Kurt that last rise before he fell into the brink as well.

He came hard and fast, convulsing into her as his body grew unsteady only a few seconds later. He lowered her legs from his shoulders as he pulled out of her with a slight shiver.

Diane gasped, her eyes rolling, but then looked up at Kurt as he brought her to stand against the tile once more. When their eyes met, she leaned in to kiss him and with the haze of yearning gone, it left their kiss long and endearing.

It made Kurt feel as though Diane was just a woman again. Vulnerable and soft, yearning to be protected. To be loved.

Diane pulled away as though sensing his thoughts and stared up into Kurt's eyes. He felt as though her eyes were like two small earth's orbiting within the expanse of his floundering solar system, that was the woman he was in love with. He wondered if she felt the same way. Or if Diane was even capable of feeling love at all. He opened his mouth to beg the question but suddenly Diane turned away from him.

"Kurt, I…"

"Bling, bling" a sound boomed from overhead and she recognized it was her cellphone ringing.

Diane smiled up at Kurt but he only growled low in return.

"When I hear that sound again" he hummed as he kissed Diane and reached to stop the shower, "I will throw it out the window."

Diane pulled Kurt closer, placing a kiss upon his cheek, she leaned to whisper against his ear. "This time, I'll help you do it."

 **Thank you for reading and reviews are always welcome! ;)**


End file.
